


A is for Alphabet Soup

by orphan_account



Series: Sciles Alphabet Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A-Z, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Stiles makes a new friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	A is for Alphabet Soup

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" A six year old Stiles Stilinski ran towards his mother. His Batman bookbag bounced around behind him, almost swallowing his small frame. 

Claudia Stilinski let out a small chuckle as she was knocked backwards by her overly excited son. 

"Hi, honey, how was school?" She rubbed the back of her son's neck in a comforting way. It was something she'd always done. 

"It was wonderful!!" He yelled, catching the attention of the other students walking out of the school to meet their parents. "I made a new friend! His name is Scott." 

Claudia gasped, "Stiles, that's great!" She gave him a huge enthusiastic smile before bringing her hand down for a high five. Her son happily obliged by jumping forward and giving his mom the biggest high five he'd ever given. His smile was something Claudia wanted to hold onto forever. 

"Next time daddy buys soup can you tell him to buy alphabet soup instead, please?" 

Claudia gave her son a questioning look. "You don't like alphabet soup, baby."

Stiles nodded. "Mhm, but Scott does!" He yelled before running towards the car and struggling to open the back door. 

Mrs. Stilinski shook her head fondly, a smile still plastered on her face.


End file.
